


Пока смерть не разлучит

by Amarillis_Beladonna



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Drama, M/M, wedding vows
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-08
Updated: 2014-10-08
Packaged: 2018-02-20 10:17:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2425076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amarillis_Beladonna/pseuds/Amarillis_Beladonna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Исполнение T6-35 на заявку "Баки всегда чувствовал, что недостоин Стива, поэтому стремился доказать обратное. После действия сыворотки он теряет все надежды, но продолжает идти рядом и прикрывать Кэпа, ведь это все, что он может".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Пока смерть не разлучит

_Я, Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс…_  
Баки, пожалуй, и не помнит тех времён, когда Стив звал его по-другому. Откуда взялось это дурацкое прозвище, он не имеет ни малейшего понятия, просто как-то раз, когда они ещё в далёком детстве запускали по реке грубо выструганный, но казавшийся им, мальчишкам, деревянный кораблик, Стив крикнул ему “Эй, Баки, смотри, он всё-таки плывёт!” и Джим Барнс канул в небытие. Утонул в реке, как и кораблик через каких-то пару минут. Как крошечную лоханку не спасли паруса из папиросной бумаги, стащенной у отца, так и Джима не спасло то, что мать упрямо звала его по-старому. Баки просто перестал откликаться.  
 _Беру тебя, Стив Роджерс в верные спутники…_  
Более того, Баки с трудом вообще припоминает те времена, когда Стива Роджерса не было в его жизни. Казалось бы, он был рядом всегда - с тех самых пор, как они впервые встретились на углу Филд-Стрит, играя с другими мальчишками в индейцев и конкистадоров. И пусть тогда их шпаги были из ивовых прутьев, и по сей день ничего собо не изменилось - только теперь вместо безобидных веток в их руках приклады, а вместо индейцев - враги нации. Стив по-прежнему пускает оружие в ход лишь в случае крайней необходимости, когда отступать уже некуда, а Баки по-прежнему стоит с ним плечом к плечу, восхищаясь сдержанной яростью в его глазах.  
 _Обещаю перед лицом Господа нашего и всеми присутствующими, быть тебе надёжной опорой…_  
Быть всегда рядом со Стивом - очень легко, как дышать. Стив мужественный и честный, стойкий перед лицом невзгод, и такой идеальный, что иногда кажется, будто он и не человек вовсе. И таким он был всегда; не стал в одночасье после волшебной сыворотки Старка. Даже болезненно худой и хилый, Стив был таким, что у Баки дух захватывало. Рядом с ним любой казался ничтожным и жалким, и Баки всегда поражался, почему это замечает только он сам. Другие относились к Стиву покровительственно, с лёгкой насмешкой, но Баки знал, что в этом слабом теле таится широкая и открытая душа; и всю свою жизнь он пытался хоть на шаг приблизиться к тому же, но не мог. До сыворотки - не хватило времени, после неё - не было шансов; последний штрих - и Стив Роджерс стал идеален во всём, не угонишься. Единственное, что осталось Баки - лишь встать на шаг позади, чтобы прикрыть его спину.  
 _В богатстве и бедности, в радости и печали, в болезни и здравии..._  
Быть рядом со Стивом всегда, невзирая ни на что - вот что стало самым важным в жизни Баки, и каждый раз, когда ему не удавалось тенью стоять за спиной капитана Америка, он испытывал почти физическую боль. Будто бы, действительно, хоть что-то может произойти со Стивом, таким, каким он стал после эксперимента Старка. Баки готов разделить с ним всю свою жизнь - скудный солдатский паёк и дружескую шумную пирушку в пабе, горе потерь и радости побед, шальные пули и чудесные спасения из плена без единой царапины. Иногда Баки даже страшно, насколько он стал зависим от Стива Роджерса. Но потом он успокаивается, потому что подарить свою жизнь человеку вроде Стива - совсем не жалко.  
 _И до тех пор, пока смерть не разлучит нас._  
Подарить свою жизнь человеку - за человека, понимает в последние свои мгновения Баки, уже чувствуя, как скользят пальцы, - вроде Стива не только не жалко, но даже радостно. Жаль лишь из-за того, что больше никто не пройдёт его путь, никто не встанет за спиной у Стива, чтобы его прикрыть - вакансия закрыта. Никому кроме Баки быть настолько близко к нему капитан Америка - нет, Стив Роджерс, - больше не позволит, потому что даже в такой широкой душе как у него не найдётся места для ещё одного верного спутника. Даже после смерти за его спиной есть место лишь для Баки Барнса.


End file.
